


Locked In

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [72]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 Plays Matchmaker, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: BB-8’s been pushed to his limit.Now it’s time for Poe and Rey to talk about how theyreallyfeel.And what better way to achieve his objective than by locking them alone together in a supply closet?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/28/20 prompt: What you did was impulsive, capricious and melodramatic, but it was also wrong.

“Wait, you did what?” Finn stares down at BB-8, his expression puzzled, as the two walked (well, in BB-8’s case _rolled_ ) down the hallway.

Finn grows even more confused, sure that he’s mistranslated the droid’s binary speak. He’s still getting used to it, but “Did you just say that you locked our general and resident jedi in a closet together?”

Well, at least Finn is certain that he didn’t mistranslate BB-8’s simple “Yes.”

“Why?”

BB-8 … chortles.

Finn sighs. “Okay, okay, I get it. Yes, we all know they like each other. Yes, it’s painfully obvious that they need to stop dancing around their feelings for each other. But Beebee, you can’t just lock them together in a closet.”

Then, Finn glances down at the droid. “How long ago did you say you locked them in there?”

“Three quarters of an hour.”

Finn hums. “Bet they’re already out of there.” But as they finally get to the closet, a long, drawn out moan meets his ears.

Finn’s eyes widen and he stifles a laugh as he spins to head back in the other direction. “Never mind, Beebee. We can come back later.”

Then he grins, and whispers conspiratorially, “But good job.”


End file.
